


Well, well, well...

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [18]
Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, well, well...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



It was everything that I had thought it would be: Toby was just as endowed and experienced as I, and employed his charm is the most brazen of ways. It was no surprise to either of us that in no time, I'd found myself on my back, aching and begged to be filled with him, and because Toby is the cruelest of lovers and the kindest of beasts, I'd gotten my wish.  
  
Toby fucked me for hours. He fucked until I was tired and aching all over and begging for respite, and still went on. He fucked and I came, again, and again, and again. And it was worth it. It was worth all the nights of despair, the nights of cajoling, the nights I'd spent waiting for planets to collide.  
  
It was worth it when, breathless and sated, we held each other and laughed; when high on pleasure, we curled around one another and slipped into the dreamless sleep of the exhausted and well-fucked. It was even worth it when, long after the sun had risen in the sky, that I awoke, alone, to sheets smelling of our married perspirations and stained with the evidence of our act.  
  
I wanted to hate him then, but I knew I never would.


End file.
